Wish Upon A Star
by The Minsk
Summary: Rachel makes a wish on a shooting star and it actually comes true. . .
1. Jiminy Cricket!

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: This idea popped into my head and I have to act on it, I can't let it go. I am gonna have so much fun with this, and I hope you do too.

* * *

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter One: Jiminy Cricket!

* * *

Rachel Berry sat on her comfy couch watching her DVD of "South Pacific" for the millionth time. She loved that movie and knew all the songs by heart. Tonight though, it didn't have the cathartic effect on her as she was hoping; she'd had a very bad year so far and it was only February. She winced as she heard them sing "Once you have found him, never let him go. . ." Ouch, that struck too close for comfort. . .

She shut the DVD off in a huff. Nothing was helping. She tried countless musicals and show tunes. She tried baking "Feel-Better Fudge," and wound up with chocolate concrete. She looked around her house and she couldn't shake away her troubles. She needed to get out of her house and have some time to think. She ran up to her bedroom and pulled on her warmest clothes. She grabbed a blanket and headed outside into the cold February night. She laid her blanket down in her backyard, and collapsed onto it, staring up at the sky and the countless stars.

She had tried everything to try and break through to Finn after the shock of "BabyGate 09" wore off. She wanted him to know that she was there for him whenever he needed her, as a friend, a confidant and a shoulder to cry on.

Apparently he needed none of those things.

He flat out ignored her these days. She even caught him turning around in the hallways and walking in the opposite direction when he saw her coming from her locker. She was more than hurt; she had done nothing but try to be there for him and now she was invisible to him. Again. At least it hurt less before when she didn't know how sweet and kind and adorable he really was. . .

She shook her head and breathed in the cold night air. She was starting to lose hope that they would ever be friends again, let alone anything more. She was thinking about giving up on him altogether. He probably didn't even like her anymore. He never talked to anyone in Glee except for Mr. Schuester. He showed up right on time and was the first to leave everyday. He even stopped copying her answers on the Spanish quizzes.

She looked up at the stars and she was reminded of Finn. Stars are bright and shining. They fool you into thinking they are so close. . .that they could be right within your reach. . .

But then you realize that stars are millions of miles away. Out of reach. Unattainable.

Just like Finn.

All of a sudden a movement in the sky distracted her. It was an actual shooting star! She felt silly about being excited over it, like she was still a little girl, but she closed her eyes and made a wish anyway.

"I wish I knew what Finn was thinking and how he felt about me." She felt stupid saying it out loud, but she meant it. Maybe if she knew how he really felt about her it would give her some sense of closure and she could start moving on with her life. But she exhaled the breath she was holding and felt very foolish and stupid. You could wish all you want but it was impossible to know what someone was really thinking. She sighed heavily and noticed her fingers and nose were extremely cold from the brisk Winter Night. She picked up her blanket and went into her house, feeling stupid for coming outside in the first place. She fell asleep that night and dreamed of Jiminy Cricket, singing "When You Wish Upon A Star" to her. She was Pinocchio. She was a puppet and Finn was holding her by the strings, dancing her around to the music. It was very disconcerting.

She woke up that morning with a headache. She popped two Advil before school, but the pressure in her head remained all morning.

She got into school and went straight to her locker. She saw Finn at the far end of the hallway, walking alone. She tried to hide her face while still looking to see where he was going. When he walked past her, her head started to hurt and she heard him say, "_. . .Oh man it's Rachel, don't stare, don't stare, keep walking, maybe she won't see you. . ."__  
_  
She turned around, furious that he would insult her like that right in front of her face. The nerve! As if she wasn't even there!

"You know I can hear you Finn! I'm not deaf and I'm not stupid!" He looked at her incredulously and turned around, looking to see if anyone had heard her.

"Rachel?"

"Just because you haven't spoken to me in forever doesn't mean that you can treat me like a pariah like you used to do before you joined Glee!"

He continued to look confused as she waited for a response. Before he opened his mouth, she felt the same twinge of pain from before and she heard, clear as day, _"Oh man was I talking to myself again? Rachel looks so hot when she's pissed off. . .her lips tighten up in the cutest frown. . ."_ When she heard 'lips' she felt a heat wash through her body. It left her feeling tingly and awkward.

When his mouth opened though, all she heard him say was, "Um, sorry. My bad."

Okay. Now she was officially freaked out.

They stood there awkwardly for a second and the bell rang. He took the opportunity to walk away, without even saying goodbye. But before he walked out of sight, the pain returned and she heard (in her mind?) him say _"Nice job Hudson . . .now she probably hates you even more. . .Oh man I forgot to hand in my chemistry lab . . ."_

The slight pain faded away and she was left in the hallway, stunned beyond comprehension.

Then it hit her. . .the shooting star. . .could it be?. . .

"I wish I knew what Finn was thinking and how he felt about me." Was what she said. . .but it couldn't be. . .

Was this even POSSIBLE??!!??

She could read Finn's mind.

This was her chance! She could use her new power to figure out why Finn was ignoring her. By the sound of his thoughts, he still found her attractive. So why wasn't he talking to her? What had happened to make Finn think that she hated him and not the other way around?

She tried to test her new ability on other people but it didn't work. She guessed that the wish was specific enough to single out only Finn and she was grateful. She did not want to know what most of the people at her school were thinking, especially about her.

The day became more interesting when she got to Spanish. She sat in the row in front of Finn, so she could hear his thoughts loud and clear. His head was very 'stream of conscious.' One second he was thinking about video games, then football, then what his mom made for dinner the night before, then he quoted the funny lines from his favorite TV shows. . .

But she wasn't really getting anywhere. She already knew that he loved food and TV and video games. She wanted to know why he wouldn't speak to her and if he had feelings for her. What good was this ability if she couldn't find out what she wanted?

About halfway through the class his mind started to wander in her direction. Her head hurt from listening to him for the whole class, but she wasn't gonna let the dull ache stop her. She needed information!

"._ . . Rachel's hair looks so shiny today, it always looks shiny, I wonder what she does to it. . . She's wearing my favorite skirt, the black and white plaid one.. .its so short, her legs look so good today. . .She's also wearing that cream-colored sweater I love that makes her eyes look like chocolate. . .mmm chocolate. . ."_ Well apparently he found her attractive, which was definitely a plus. And he liked chocolate.

_"I want to talk to her. Maybe today I'll do it. . .I had the chance to say something this morning and sounded like a dumbass as usual. . .She'll never forgive me for my lapse of sanity. . .maybe I should just give up. . ."_ Wow, those words sounded familiar. She was feeling the same thing just last night. What had happened to their friendship? She knew right then that she would probably have to be the one to break the silence between the two of them. Luckily she had a brand new gift that will help aid her cause.

From then on his thoughts shifted back to Basketball plays and her head stopped aching from focusing on Finn's mind.

She smiled. She couldn't wait for Glee rehearsal.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

This story will probably only be a few chapters, but it's gonna be good (I hope. . .I hold high expectations over myself)

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. The Mailman

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Feeling quite creative today. Hopefully it manifests as some good Finchel love. *CITRUS ALERT!* My _favorite_ kind of alert.

* * *

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Two: The Mailman

* * *

Rachel walked down the hallway to Glee, excited to use her new ability on Finn for the entirety of the afternoon. Her head didn't hurt anymore, but she knew that whenever she felt a twinge of pain he was nearby, but not close enough to 'hear' him. She had to see him to 'hear' him. She sighed, her wish had some complicated rules to follow.

She wanted to know more about the way he felt about her. She remembered the odd feeling of warmth and awkwardness she felt when she first heard Finn thinking about her this morning. She wanted to put this part of the wish to the test at Glee today. As she neared the room, she felt a dull ache in her head and knew that Finn was around. When she walked into Glee she could hear him loud and clear. . .

"_She's here! Good thing I left gym early, I wanted to see her before Glee started._" She sat down and tried not to notice him walking towards her, willing to talk to her for the first time in a month. He sat down next to her.

"Hey." She turned around to him and gave him her most brilliant smile. _"Oh man, she has the prettiest smile."_ She felt a twinge of anxiousness run through her. She smiled even wider. It was working, she was actually feeling what he felt.

"Hi." "_. . .Dammit! What the hell was I gonna say, she distracted me with one word!" _With that she felt the anxiousness return even stronger than before and he fumbled around for a second before he spoke. "I'm sorry about this morning." She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she tried so hard to be nonchalant, but her head started to hurt again and it was hard for her to focus when she could hear what he thinking and saying AND feel what he was feeling all at the same time. "It's just been a while since we really talked, you know. I heard you, _talking_, and I thought maybe things had changed between us. We used to be so close." He paused but his mind was racing.

_"Yeah and that was my problem, you were always so __**close**__ and you smelled so nice and you looked so pretty and all I wanted to do was kiss you which sucked cause at the same time I wanted to punch things and I needed some time to myself but then I pushed you too far away. . .and now you still look so pretty and I'm trying so hard not to do anything stupid like kiss you or get a boner in the middle of Glee. . ._" Whoa! That was a lot to absorb! She felt the same electric fire from this morning spread through her whole body and she couldn't believe that he felt this way about her.

"I know. I'm sorry about that too." _"She has to know, Rachel always knows. I never have to explain things she just gets me, she always has. My head has been so messed up, a month __went by without me even realizing and it took so long to stop being angry. . .Now, with the way she makes me feel. . .I don't know if I could even explain to her my problem with the Mailman but she has to know this isn't about her. . ."_ Now she was confused. Who the hell was the Mailman and why did Finn have a problem with him?

"I missed you." She said quietly. He looked shocked. _"She missed me? But I was nothing but horrible to her, how can she always forgive me so easily, she makes me feel like such a jerk-off. I missed her too though, I missed her so much. . ."__  
_  
Before he could say anything else, Mr. Schuester entered the room and started Glee rehearsal. She was barely paying attention, she had an experiment she wanted to try.

She 'accidentally' dropped her sheet music and bent over to get it, not bothering to pull her skirt over her ass when she bent down.

_"Oh no. . .Why is she doing this to me. . .does she want me to jizz all over myself again? Did I just see her PANTIES?!?"_ She felt her body burst into flames and she almost cried out because of it. She had never felt anything like this before. The only time she had even felt a tiny bit close to this feeling was when they had their clandestine singing practice in the beginning of the year when he kissed her and left her crying in the auditorium. But that feeling was nothing compared to what she felt now. Her knees started to shake as she picked up the pages off the floor. She picked herself up, slowly and deliberately and straightened up the papers. She was feeling lightheaded but powerful. She now knew the effect she really had on him, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

_". . .Her ass is so nice, I wish I could touch it, touch her, touch her everywhere, her boobs, her legs, I want to wrap her legs around me. . .I want __**her**__. . ."_ She felt more and more of the fire in her body and she started to twitch in her seat. She had no idea what was going on inside her, all these feelings were new and foreign. She felt like all her nerves were on end and she started to lose herself in the feelings that she was eliciting in Finn and feeling for herself. She licked her lips and nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling awkward and hot.

"_. . .she's so fucking hot. . .oh man I have the worst boner ever. . .why does she do this to me. . .oh no. . .think of the mailman.. .please don't come. . ._" All of a sudden she got a mental picture, different from the random thoughts and feelings she had felt from him before. She saw herself in Finn's car, next to his mother, laughing before a Mailman walked in front of the car and was struck at 20 miles an hour. She heard Finn's mother scream and was brought back to the present.

She now knew the significance of the mailman.

She placed a hand over her chest, breathing heavily from the heady feelings still coursing through her, even stronger than before.  
_  
__". . . It's not working. . . I'm gonna come in the middle of Glee and it's all her fault. . .just like that day in the auditorium. . .this is why I should stay away from her. . .I can't control myself around her!. . ."_

Well now she was getting somewhere! She remembered that awkward day like it was yesterday, and If what she thought had actually happened that day, there was plenty reason for it to be awkward.

The feelings that Finn was projecting onto her were overwhelming her more and more by the second. She closed her eyes and started to lose herself in his thoughts and his feelings. She felt so tight, like a coil about to snap. . .

"Oh! Oh my god!" She yelled and she fell off her chair. She landed on her butt but didn't care. The coil had snapped and she couldn't believe what had just happened.

She had just had her very first orgasm. In the middle of Glee rehearsal. Because she was reading Finn's mind.

It was like she was in the Twilight Zone!!

Mr. Schuester stood over her with a worried look on his face. "Rachel are you okay?"

She stood up as fast as she could and tried to straighten out her skirt and her hair. Her face felt flaming hot and she was so embarrassed she didn't know what to say.

_". . .Is she okay? . . . whoo, thanks for the distraction Rach. . . her face looks really red. . .makes her look hot. . ."_ She covered her ears with her hands. Was sex the _only_ thing he thought about?

"Um, I think I need to use the bathroom!" She ran out of the rehearsal and ran for the nearest bathroom. She went into a stall and locked the doors. Her head was pounding and she was still feeling the aftershocks of what had happened in the choir room. She needed to straighten out the information she had gathered on Finn.

First and foremost, he didn't hate her. He actually liked her. A lot apparently. Enough to have a problem with controlling his body around her. He obviously felt very _strongly_ for her.

Second, the hiatus in their relationship was caused by his emotional issues at the time and not a reflection on her or anything she had said to him. That was the greatest relief to her.

Third, he thought about sex. A lot. With _her_. That made her feel really good about herself. She knew she had a real chance with him if he felt that way for her. But how was she going to get through to him? Her head continued to throb.

She was worried about the pain in her head. The more time she ans Finn spent together, the more her head hurt. Was this the payment to the Powers That Be for her new gift? It seemed to get worse as the day went on and she still felt the pain even though he was nowhere near her. The phrase "Be Careful What You Wish For" ran though her head and she started to feel troubled about the gift and what it would do to her in the long run.

She had to get rid of this new ability. She already found out way more than what she needed to know.

But how do you get rid of something you wished upon yourself?

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Somebody open a window, its hot in here! =^.^=

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. Don't Let Go

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I totally stole my idea from the S3 Buffy episode where she can read thoughts and had to drink demon blood to get better before stopping Jonathan from going Sniper on everyone's asses. I love that episode. Rachel won't have to drink Demon Blood, but something needs to happen to cure her of her ability. . .

* * *

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Three: Don't Let Go

* * *

Rachel was exhausted. She spent every night for the past few days outside in her backyard, praying that she could find a shooting star so she could undo this wish she cursed upon herself. She finally saw one last night and wished with all her might that she returned to the way she was before she made the wish, sans-psychic abilities. She woke up this morning and the pain remained. She was starting to lose hope and a little bit of her sanity.

She was more than worried now. The pain was getting worse.

After that first day she noticed that whenever they were close to each other the pain in her head increased drastically. It sounded like his thoughts were screaming inside her head and she wanted things to go back to normal so she could have an actual conversation with him without feeling like her head was going to burst from the pressure.

She was grateful though, that his thoughts were never as _lusty_ as they were the first day she tested out her abilities. She still caught him checking her out and commenting frequently on her boobs, but she was flattered and he seemed to have more control over his feelings now.

The only problem was that now she was avoiding him. The pain was becoming too much to bear and she was freaking out. Before this week she couldn't wait for Spanish and Glee so she could see him, now she was loathe to even show up to classes with him, the pain was so intolerable.

This morning she caught herself doing the same thing that had made her feel so miserable in the first place. She saw him coming down the hallway and turned around to walk in the opposite direction. She couldn't help it, the second she saw him it was like her head was hit with a mack truck. She felt a twinge of sadness and regret and she heard him think, "_Is Rachel avoiding me? Did I wait too long to start talking to her again? . . ."_

She felt like dirt. He thought it was his fault now and it never was.

Something had to be done! She was tempted to Google "Paranormal Experts in Ohio" but she knew no one would ever believe her story. Later that afternoon she dragged herself to Glee, wanting to cut altogether to avoid the pulsing pain that was currently pounding in her head.

She felt a painful throb and heard, _". . .there she is, I need to talk to her!_ _I need to know if she's mad_" She turned around and there he was. The pain increased. She rubbed her temples and winced.

"Rachel. Hey, what's up" _". . . she looks like she's in pain. . .is she sick?. . . she's been acting so weird all week. . .she's probably still mad at me. . ."__  
_  
"Nothing, Finn. I've been having these terrible migraines lately and I can't focus at all." _". . .Sounds like a chick excuse. . .now I know she's pissed. . .oh man, she's never gonna say yes now. . ." _She felt his nervousness flow through her. Her head was in agony, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible but he looked so determined and hopeful.

"Oh okay, I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tonight. To make up for all the time we haven't spent together. Just the two of us. Like a date." _"Please say yes, please say yes. . ."_

Her head felt like it was about to split open from the pain. She thought she was seeing spots and she cursed herself for ever making this stupid wish in the first place. Now he actually wanted to be with her, to spend time with her and go on an actual date and she could barely stand to be in the same room with him!

"_. . .she's taking too long to answer, I know she's gonna say no now . . .I'm such an idiot for waiting so long. . ._"

"No! Finn it's not like that!" She didn't even bother covering up the fact she answered his thoughts and not his question, her head hurt too much to keep track of what was going on. "I want to go on a date with you, so badly, and I want to explain, but I can't. . ." She felt his disappointment burn through her and she thought she was going to faint from the pain.

_". . .That was a No. . .congratulations Frankenteen, you fucked things up with Rachel yet again. . ."_

How could she make him understand? She reached out to touch his hand and the pain thundered in her head but she wanted to give him some sense of comfort, so she fought through the pain and entwined her fingers in his.

The second her skin came in contact with his, the excruciating pain in her head stopped. She could not hear him in her head anymore.

She let out a gasp of shock. There was no more pain. At all. She felt normal again. She felt only her own emotions and heard nothing in her head. She felt tears prickle in her eyes. It had been so long since her head felt so clear, since she had been without the constant pain. . .

She couldn't control herself, she launched her body into his arms for a giant hug and he stumbled, shocked at the change of events. He steadied her in his arms and noticed that there were tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel?"

"Finn please, just don't let go of me. I will explain, I promise. I will explain everything tonight If you just promise not to let go of me."

He nodded his head though he looked very confused. She was ecstatic that she couldn't feel his confusion or hear his confused thoughts in her head.

"Are you sure you're okay Rachel?" She released her hold on him for a split second and almost fell over from the force of the pain that she felt in her head. She grabbed onto him again the pain dissipated like before. She tried to mold herself to him as much as she could. She was terrified of letting go and feeling the pain return.

"No Finn, I'm not okay. I am very NOT okay. But I will explain everything. Even though I know you're not going to believe me and you might never speak to me again I have to tell you. I think it might be the only way." He looked even more confused at the last statement, but he held onto her like he promised and walked her to Glee.

"Rachel, what happens if I let go?"

"It's terrible, Finn. I can't even begin to explain how much my head hurts, but you just have to believe me until I can explain after Glee. Please trust me, okay? You can come over, my Dad's have an ACLU rally to attend this weekend."

"Rachel, this all seems. . .kinda weird." She looked at him with guilt and shame throughout her face.

"I know and it's only going to get weirder. But trust me, _please_. Just don't let go."

He nodded and held her hand as they entered Glee. They suffered through a million stares from the Gleeks and even Mr. Schuester, but Finn kept his promise and held on to her hand throughout the entire Glee rehearsal. She was so grateful she was already planning on baking him a three tiered chocolate cake.

But how was she going to tell him the truth?

Would he even believe her?

Would it change anything? Make the pain go away for good?

She thought of nothing else throughout the rest of Glee rehearsal and the car ride home.

He held her hand the entire time.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I love Finchel with a sci-fi twist. . .makes me all giddy =^.^=

**FINAL** Chapter Up Next Time!

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	4. Your Heart Desires

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Voila! The FINAL Chapter. **No citrus alert** this time, you got your kinky fun in chapter two. This is all plot resolution baby, totally fluffy, but that's just the way I roll! Not sure when I'll be back with another story, so be on the lookout and enjoy!

* * *

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Four: Your Heart Desires

* * *

_When You Wish Upon A Star__  
__Makes No Difference Who You Are__  
__Anything Your Heart Desires__  
__Will Come To You. . . ._

* * *

Rachel led Finn into her house, still clutching his hand as if her life depended on it. As far as Finn knew, her life did depend on it. He was confused, but he wanted to trust Rachel. She had always trusted him, even when he was manipulating her feelings, so he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt and hear her story. He just thought she was being much weirder than usual.

Rachel was more than nervous. She was terrified of letting go of his hand and even more scared that he was going to run away screaming when she finally told him the truth. She sighed heavily. She had played this scenario over and over in her head all day and she never came up with a situation where he wouldn't be freaked out beyond all comprehension. She lead him up to her room and closed the door, to slow his escape if he tried to run away. She sat them down on the bed and he made no move to release his fingers. At least he still believed her a little bit.

"Okay Rachel. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath. Where should she even start? How can she explain something like this? She figured she should start at the very beginning. It took her a long time to collect her thoughts, but he just sat there and actually started to caress her hand, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Well, it all started Monday night I guess."

"What started Monday?"

"I was upset. More than upset actually, I was borderline depressed. I was so worried that you hated me since we hadn't been speaking that I did something very drastic and very stupid." He urged her to continue and she sat there afraid to tell him the next part.

"What did you do Rachel?" She cringed. Here it goes...

"I made a wish." She said very quietly with her head turned away. He laughed for a split second, but stopped when he saw the crushed look on her face.

"A Wish?" He sounded more than skeptical.

"Yes. On a Shooting Star." He gave her a funny look. If he didn't believe this part, he _really_ wasn't going to tolerate the rest.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you wish for?"

"This is where you're gonna freak out! Please just don't leave until I can explain!" She jumped onto her knees and pressed her hands against his chest, her eyes wide with panic.

"Whoa, Rachel, okay. I promised I wouldn't let go, just tell me what happened." He was getting worried now, and part of him was starting to believe her; she never acted this way, so something crazy _must_ be going on! He saw tears in her eyes.

"I wished that I could know what you were thinking and how you felt about me." She frowned when she said this and the tears were streaming down her face. She held onto his hand tighter than ever, afraid he was gonna bolt for the door at any second.

He laughed again.

"Rachel you can't be serious!"

"Finn _please_, I really made that wish and it came true. Now I can't even be in the same room as you, I can hear your thoughts screaming in my head and the pain is so bad it feels like my head is going to split open! It only goes away when I touch your skin. I don't know what to do!"

He looked at her with a very skeptical look in his eyes. He had never seen her cry before, so he knew something had to be going on with her. But could he actually believe the story she was telling? It was impossible for her to read his mind, and he had plenty of thoughts he did NOT want to share with Rachel.

"Okay, prove it. Tell me something you read from my mind."

"Um, you like chocolate?"

"Too easy. Something else."

"You think Ms. Hoffmeyer smells like cats."

"Everyone does." Oh man, she was going to have to pull out the big guns. . . .

"Fine! You want to know something deep and dark I pulled out of your mind?" He nodded, amused and not yet convinced. "I know about your problem with _The Mailman_."

For a second, she just noticed his smile melt away from his face. Then his jaw tightened and his eyes were guarded. He looked at her incredulously and moved to get off the bed.

"No, Finn you promised!" She grabbed onto him and he looked like he was aching to escape. She wouldn't let him. "Do you believe me now? The day I yelled at you in the hallway, you weren't talking to yourself. I had read your thoughts for the first time."

"So that day, and every day since, Spanish and Glee, you knew everything I was thinking?"

"And what you were feeling." Now he was officially freaked out.

He couldn't help himself, he pulled his hand away from her and made for the door.

The pain was so intense, so overwhelming, that Rachel fell over onto her bed and started to scream. He turned around, shocked at the sound.  
_  
__". . .What the __**hell**__ is going on here?. . .Should I believe her?. . . Quinn could have told her about the Mailman if she was bitchy enough to sabotage my life even further. . .she's screaming though. . .could she really be in that much pain?"_

"Finn, Quinn didn't tell me I swear. Please, just hold my hand and the pain will go away, please. . ." She thought she was going to lose consciousness, her head was pounding so hard. . . .

He ran back to the bed and held onto her hand, fully believing her now. She had pulled that thought right from out of his head! It must be true!

"Rachel! Rachel are you okay?" She was shaking and her hands covered her ears. She barely nodded and the aftershocks of the pain echoed in her head. "I believe you Rachel."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Finn. I should have never made this stupid wish. I have no idea how to make it go away. I tried unwishing it and it didn't work. The only thing that helps is when I touch your skin, but we can't stay attached forever. And the pain just keeps getting worse by the second. I thought I was going to pass out."

"Rachel. . .If it wasn't for me and the way I was treating you, you never would have gone and done something like this. I don't know how it ever came true, but you've made a believer out of me. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago, but now is as good as a time as ever. I care about you Rachel. If you haven't already gathered from my brain, I like you a lot. Like, _a lot_. And I know you like me too. I want us to try and be together, if your mind-reading abilities ever go away." He smiled and she felt one forming on her face for the first time in days.

"I would like that." She was so relieved she could cry. Finn actually believed her.

"So you were never mad at me or trying to avoid me this week?"

"Well I was trying to avoid you but that was because I didn't want to be in agonizing pain or feel how horny you got whenever I bent over."

His faced flushed crimson. "Oh, you, uh, know about that?"

She pointed to her head, "Yeah. I was literally feeling what you felt, I even. . . well. . .had an orgasm at Glee rehearsal that afternoon without even trying. It was so embarrassing. But that's how intense the feelings were." He squeezed her hand.

"Well at least now you know how I feel about you. And why I can't kiss you for more than a minute without freaking out."

"Maybe that can change, now that you don't have to worry anymore?" She smiled tentatively and he leaned in to kiss her. She met him halfway and when their lips joined she wanted to scream in joy. She had forgotten how soft his lips were and now nice it felt to hold him. He wrapped his arms around her as much as he could while still trying to hold her hand and they laid down together in her bed. They kissed some more and just held each other for hours. She was in bliss but her head was still in pain from a weeks worth of mind-reading.

"Finn, I'm so exhausted. I haven't slept in days and my head still feels like a war zone." He stroked her hear and held onto her body underneath the covers.

"Go to sleep Rachel, I'll be right here and we will figure out how to make this go away in the morning." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, succumbing to the overwhelming exhaustion she felt and her gratitude to Finn for his understanding and support.

"I love you Finn." She said deliriously. He wasn't even sure she realized she said it, but she did. He was speechless for a whole minute, then he smoothed the hair away from her face and kissed her again.

"Good Night Rachel. . .I love you too."

* * *

Rachel tried to cover her head with her sheets to block away the bright morning sun but something heavy was on her and blocking her movement. She cracked open her eyes and was stunned to see Finn's giant limbs wrapped around her waist. The events of last night came rushing back to her and she was more than grateful he stayed with her and actually believed her story.

Her head felt clear. She wanted to say it felt normal but she was afraid to jump the gun and be dissapointed when the splitting pain returned. She turned around to look at Finn, sleeping next to her on her bed. If she wasn't witness to it happening, she never would have ever believed he had spent the night holding her in bed.

She giggled. He was drooling. It was adorable, but she was going to have to wash that pillowcase. . .

She heard him make a noise in his sleep, somewhere between a grunt and a cough, and she was pulled to his chest by his massive arms. He kissed her on the side of her head, and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning, how do you feel?"

"Fine so far, but I'm afraid to let go. And I have no idea how we're going to get rid of this."

"We take it one step at a time. Here, I have to use the bathroom, I'll run so you won't feel so terrible." She frowned, it wasn't going to help but she couldn't follow him into the bathroom. They sat up together in bed.

"Okay, on the count of three, you let go and run to the bathroom. One. . .Two. . .Three!" She let go of his hand and he sprinted for the door.

She sat there stunned as he ran to the bathroom.

There was no more pain. She couldn't hear him thinking on the way to the bathroom. She felt no other emotion than her own shock and happiness.

Her ability was gone.

She didn't know what she did between now and last night, but whatever she did cured her. Finn ran back from the bathroom and grabbed her hand. She was still stunned.

"Was it bad? Are you hurt? Rachel?"

"It's gone! Finn, it's gone!" She jumped into his arms and attacked his lips with kisses. She was ecstatic and he was more than relieved she was out of his head for good.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can't hear a thing now, I don't know what I did but it worked!"

"Well, we kissed."

"Yeah but this isn't a Disney Movie!" He looked at her tenderly and she felt herself melting in his arms.

"You said you loved me. Before you fell asleep."

"Really?" She was embarassed, she never intended on telling him so soon . .

"I said I loved you back." He was the one who looked embarrassed now. She just smiled and leaned in for another breathtaking kiss.

"This whole thing seems like a fairy tale. We can't even tell anyone."

"But we'll know Rachel. We know we got a happy ending."

She kissed him once again, marveling at the wonders of the world and how a silly little wish made all her dreams come true.

"Yeah, a Happy Ending sounds good to me."

* * *

_Like a Bolt Out of the Blue__  
__Fate Steps In and Sees You Through__  
__When You Wish Upon A Star__  
__Your Dreams Come True_

**THE END**

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Another Story Bites The Dust. I hope you had fun with it.

Visit me at LiveJournal to hear more about my stories. I'll even take requests!

Until Next Time. . .

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
